


Would Things Be Easier If There Was A Right Way? (Honey, there is no right way.)

by ima_person



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gale - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Natsu is undecided, Oneshot, Smut, help me write this, i just stubbed my toe, jerza - Freeform, stingue, stingue is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_person/pseuds/ima_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel turned around, a sly grin on his face. "And I know you will be living perfectly alone for the next two weeks. Pretty convenient, I might add." He slanted off, not looking back at the steaming red-faced Levy, who's wide brown eyes watched him until he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.</p>
<p>In which Levy is kissed by a familiar stranger, Rogue's life just keeps getting stranger, and things are bound to happen. </p>
<p> <br/>(PREVIOUSLY NAMED "Book Of Steel" BUT HOZIER=LIFE)</p>
<p>My notes/warnings: uhh, non-consistent updates, some kinda heated moments (๑￫‿￩๑)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levy's (Mis)Behavior I

Maybe Levy was just oblivious.

Lucy said so, Cana said so, even Wendy, who doesn't even realize Romeo is head over heels for her, said so.

Currently, said high school teen was walking home, face buried in a book the size of her forearms.

Back to being oblivious; since she has been walking home from the same school for 3 years now, Levy knew the path by heart and looking up was unnecessary because she just crossed onto a long block. It's not like she had a reason to be looking around today. Yeah, it was probably around 8 at night (not like she payed attention to time) and the only illumination was the yellow flickering street lamps (not like she payed attention to creepiness), but nothing strange has ever happened before. Freshman year, of course, her nervous eyes always darted around the numerous dark alley ways that the tall lamp's dim light couldn't reach, but now it was as if they didn't even exist.

So, Levy didn't notice when multiple heavy footsteps sounded from a block away, nor did she look over her shoulder when the sounds got closer and closer. She was ripped away from from her story, however, when a strong grip latched onto her sweater-covered arms.

Eyes widening, she turned around only two be met by a finger pushed on her lips.

"Thought I recognized you; good. Shh!" Rushed words came out of her captor's mouth, and said person pulled her into one of the alleys. Levy could only yelp at the sudden strong contact. Stumbling from the tug, Levy somewhat followed in natural obedience while tripping on her feet. Her woven flats skidded against the sidewalk, while the stranger seemed perfectly fine dragging her small frame into the shaded area.

Really, Levy was in more of a dazed state; wrenched away from her from her reading, she barely understood what was happening, her brain not functioning for those few mili-seconds.

When she came to her senses, her thoughts went like this:

1) Am I about to be raped?  
2) I was just in the middle of a chapter!  
3) this person smells minty  
4) Am I about to be raped?  
5) Mystery person said they recognized me.

Even though it was dark, Levy tried to get a good look at the person, seeing if she recognized them back. First thing noted?

Red eyes.   
Who has red eyes? Maybe Flare? Why would Flare rape her? The student is in another class, and got into an argument with Lucy one time, but they resolved that like a year ago.

Black hair.  
Okay, not Flare. Ultear? She goes to a school not too far away, and is technically one of the popular kid's, pretty sure Grey's, step-foster sister. Long story. Was Ultear into that?

Then, if she was able to, Levy would have face palmed. These rough hands obviously belonged to a guy. Also the deep voice that shushed her.

Who do I know that looks like that? Rogue would _never_ do this. He's too mush of a sweetheart, and flinches away when we grab _his_ wrist, So who else? The only person who came to mind is the notorious school badass. The supposed gang leader. Hangs with the "popular crowd" when they don't annoy him too much.

Gajeel Redfox.

But that wasn't him, right?

Levy has had a number of encounters with the senior; mainly in the library. While Levy was there for obvious reasons, Gajeel would just sit in one corner next to the windows, music blasting in his ears. Levy's pretty sure she has only said two words to him. A good amount of times, he would appear behind her when Levy would reach for a book too high on the shelves. She would turn around, and Gajeel would just be towering over her, smirking down on her petite frame. With a huff, she would mumble a thanks, but like always, Gajeel would still hold the book over her head. The first two times, she reached and maybe jumped for it, but now she excepted that before he could give it to her, she had to say loud and clear, "Thanks," before he would lower it down and hand it over. Of course, the first time she said "Really?!" before he handed it over, which makes only 2 words in total said to him. It was natural for her to roll her eyes, and try to hurry away before he noticed her smiling.

Levy could tell Gajeel wasn't that bad; he didn't bully other kids, actually, In his own way, he defended them. She could recall one time when he saw a kid being pushed up against a lock by a bully, he just glared them off, slightly growling. The punk ran away after seeing Gajeel, but instead of a thanks, the nerdy victim ran too. That didn't mean he was a softy though. Everyone was afraid of Gajeel, but not Levy.

In the 2.5 seconds she thought of all that, Levy was dragged into the alley, shielded by shadows. She could barely see the red eyes inches above her.

"Shit." He mumbled as a hoard of footsteps started to get louder. "Think fast..." He continued to himself. Levy was about to open her mouth, but he silenced it with his finger again. Then, Gajeel stared at the girls full lips. "Got it!"

He shifted a little, behind the pole, and pushed me against the wall. "Don't freak out, just go with it. Okay?" He didn't really asked, more like made sure she knew the plan for who knows what.

The foot steps were closer now, but she didn't mind that as Levy started. "Go with what-" was all she could get out before Levy was silenced.

With Gajeels mouth on hers.

Not his fingers; no, his fingers and hand ran through blue hair, while his other hand was around Levy's waist, pulling her closer yet pushing the girl on the wall.

Almost instantly Levy pulled away. "wHat-"

"Cover for me." Was all he interrupted her with, before putting her head closer to his.

To say her brain malfunctioned would be an understatement. Everything shut down. This was actually her first (technically second) kiss, and it was  _too_  out of the blue.

Do I kiss back? How to kiss? Did he just lick me?

Without thinking her mouth moved on its own. Closing her eyes, she focused on the heat his mouth, and lips working against hers. When Gajeel's tongue slid against the gap between her lips, Levy tentatively opened her mouth. Automatically, her hands snaked into his spiky hair, arms wrapped around his high neck. Levy's book was long forgotten, landing face down on the dark floor.

She barely heard the thud of footsteps slow at the end of the alley, barely registers the shout of inquiry or the flash of light sweeping over them before quickly moving away with grumbles from the multiple, probably uncomfortable strangers.

The foot steps faded away, but somehow Gajeel's fingers still tangled in Levy's hair, dominating the kiss while she sent quiet moans through their lips. They stayed like that for maybe a minute, probably more. The smaller girl was on her tiptoes, turning her head to fit more into the boys mouth. Echoing this, he moved his face sideways to push her more against the wall, deepening their current connection. Sighing in his mouth, Levy earned a hum of appreciation from the male. Occasionally, Levy would pull back only for Gajeel to follow, opening her mouth wider and barely giving her time to breathe before savoring the flavor of her mouth. Levy then tried something she read in one of her books. Ever so slightly, she coaxed his tongue more into her mouth, only to suck and nip on it just a bit. He seemed to obviously enjoy it; clenching his fist on her lower waist, he slightly bobbed his head, urging her on to continue for a while, seeing as he really liked it. Soon, the taller male gave her the same short lived treatment; sucking on her hot and wet tongue, still hugging her against him while driving her up the wall.

Before, he had a good cover. Behind the pole you could only see his hands and lips pressed against Levy in the dim alley. Now, he was in plain view, sandwiching the innocent girl, not caring a bit.

Levy's legs were close to being wrapped around his hip, but she was still, barely, standing on her own. Her knees, how ever, were numb and felt like jelly along with the sensible part of her brain. Luckily, there was no space between her, Gajeel, and the wall, so she would be upright for now.

He had full dominance; she was putty in his arms. He forced her mouth open, kissed it shut, roamed his hands along her lower back, and she moaned and hummed with him, preferring her submissive role. Gajeel ended up sucking on her bottom lip when he pulled away slowly, but not before giving a few small and slow kisses to the pink and swollen lips in front of him.

"I think they're gone now." He said breathlessly, although Levy was the one who ended panting, wide eyed and flushed.

"I-uh- I- ju-mm..." Brown eyes locked with red ones and Levy tried to speak, but she couldn't form words.

For a moment, Gajeel just stared at her. "What are you doing out this late at night?"  
.  
.  
.  
Sure, let's just forget that happened.  _That little..._

"I-I could say the same for you." She squeaked out, not so confidently.

He smirked. "Just chillin'. I'll walk you home."  
_What_.

"How are you just gonna-"

"By walking by you as you go to your house, duh."

"Now hold on you-"

"Let's go shorty." He didn't wait for her to answer before patting Levy on the head and directing her out the alley.

"Rude." She mumbled as they walked side by side out the alley. "Oh, wait!"

Rushing back to the corner, Levy bent down to pick up her heavy book. She closed it so Levy could hug it against herself.

Gajeel just stared/glared at Levy as she hurried to catch up.

For a long while, it was just plain, uncomfortable, suffocating awkwardness. At least for Levy. She was just... Fidgety. Whether it was chewing on her bottom lip, playing with her fingers hidden in her sweaters oversized sleeves, tugging on her blue hair, she didn't stop moving. Occasionally, she would open her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. The blush was now calm, but Levy couldn't help her rosy dusted cheeks. Yet, Gajeel was as silent and chill as always.

He started talking, startling the small girl. "Chill out, it was a one time thing. Some guys were chasing me and you saved my ass. I owe ya one, shrimpy."  _Shrimpy? What the fu-_  "so you don't have no curfew or nothin'?"

 **Irritation**. If it were possible, a big red anime irritation mark would have popped from Levy's forehead. Sadly, it couldn't and she just decieded to go with it. For the most part.

"I only live with my two brother's, Jet & Droy. Since they went out for family stuff, I'm living alone for the next two weeks. So no, I do not have a curfew. And my name is Levy. Not Shrimpy." She curtly replied, hugging her book closer to her chest.

"You look like a shrimp though."

"I get I'm small but how do I relate to a shrimp?!" Gajeel managed to push all her buttons by sounding so calm and casual while insulting her.

"Well... Cause you're always wearing them orange oversized sweaters, like now."

Levy looked down at her thin, knitted sweater. It was a yellow-orange Pikachu sweater, with a big hood that had foot long floppy Pikachu ears, with it's eyes on the top of the hood. The front part was a light yellow, representing the Pokemon's stomach. It was oversized; it went down just above her knees and The sleeves went to her fingertips. She even dug in a thumb hole for it, so the sleeves were usually covering her pale hands. Lucy said it was 'completely adorable' and said that Levy looked fine when she asked about the sweaters appearance. With that Levy just had on an orange cotton v-neck shirt under it, baby blue skinny jeans and rather dirty orange converse. With, of course, one of Levy's signature orange bandanas holding her hair back.

"Blue and yellow go well together." Levy said simply, ignore Gajeel's lingering stare. "Opposites attract. At least that's what Lucy said. And I like orange." The bluenette mumbled the last part, but it did not go unnoticed by the taller male.

"Guess she's right about one thing." He said under his breath, so Levy didn't hear him. "So you admit you look like a shrimp?"

"No! And I'd prefer it if you don't call me that." She practically barked, making him do his signature weird laugh, that can only be described as 'gee hee' , or something like that.

"So now I know you like really late walks," he started as we paused in front of my house. "Put a little too much trust in your friends," Levy rolled her eyes before opening the metal gate and closing Gajeel out. "Like the color orange," She walked up her steps and stopped at the door to hear the rest of his speach. "And are a pretty good kisser, if I might add."

Levy's face was probably as red as Gajeel eyes, as she yelled shut up and fumbled to get out be keys.

He turned to leave. "I also will never forget where you live."

"Y-You creep! Go home already!!" She yelled as she stepped into her front door.  _Honestly, he might wake my neighbors!_ she thought as she hid her face.

"Oy, one more thing, Shrimp!" He called out, and stopped walking. Levy's head popped out the door for the final time this night.

Gajeel turned around, a sly grin on his face. "And I know you will be living perfectly alone for the next two weeks. Pretty convenient, I might add." He slanted off, not looking back at the steaming red-faced Levy, who's wide brown eyes watched him until he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

Levy rushed inside, practically slamming the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her back against the door, the entire night's events rushing through her head.

Levy feverishly dug through her pockets, searching for the metal tough scream device, aka, her smartphone.

Practically slamming the call button, Levy sat there on the floor, in the eerily dark house, chanting a mantra in her head.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pi-_

"W-What the hell Levy its 11:31-"

Levy cut off the groggy voice. "I was walking home and out of nowhere Gajeel came and kissed me for a while and then he walked me home as we talked and now he knows where I live and that I'm alone for a while and he was smirking Lucy!"

The line went silent for a moment.  _Did she even hear me..._

"OH MY GOD LEVY TELL ME EVERYTHING!" The blonde demanded, seemingly not tired at all.

"Lu-chan, can I actually tell you the whole story tomorrow? I'm so sorry for waking you up but I just really needed to vent..."

It went silent again.

"Fiiiiiine.... But I'm coming over tomorrow and we are going to go over everything at least three times, and we are going to skip school."

Too tired to protest, Levy just gave a small "MmHm." As a reply.

"Good night, Levy, hope you dream about making out with your new friennnnnd!" She hung up.

Levy continued to sit next to the door, thinking about how an ordinary day turned into, well, what it is now.

She thought about how he pushed her against the wall.

How he hummed in appreciation, which sent shivers down her spine.

How  _perfect_  his mouth fit with hers.

**_Great, I'm probably gonna have a dirty dream tonight._ **

〜(^∇^〜）(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧（〜^∇^)〜  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 〜(^∇^〜）(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧（〜^∇^)〜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA I WROTE A FANFICTION ONE SHOT!!
> 
> IF I get enough reviews/favorites/follows/likes then I might continue this but I guess that's up to you guys
> 
> IF you want to adopt/start a story based on this, YOU MUST either MESSAGE ME or TAG ME in the chapters (if you talk to me about it, you can even repost this chapter fo your story) 
> 
> ^^THAT INCLUDES IF YOU ARE DOING THIS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS
> 
> INFO ON THE COVER: While I did NOT draw those 3 drawings, I made and set up the cover, so no comments on that either!
> 
> I am posting this story on the following websites (add here are the links):
> 
> Archive of Our Own - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4514814
> 
>  
> 
> FanFiction.net - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11430906/1/Book-of-Steel
> 
>  
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/145612913-book-of-steel-the-day-it-happened


	2. Notes/An Update/ IDEK & Continuation of the Last Chapter

HAI MIN'NA!!!

_**EDIT: IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOW, DO NOT READ. ITS A WASTE OF TIME, JUST SKIP TO THE BOTTOM (OR WHEN THINGS AREN'T CROSSED OUT ANYMORE)** _

 

 ~~So, I too wish this was the second chappy (I say~~ chappy ~~and chapp instead of chapter cause I'm weird) of this story, but it's not.~~

~~BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT BECAUSE THERE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DRABBLE AT THE END OF THIS MESSAGE.~~

~~AND IF YOU JUST SKIP THIS MESSAGE YOU ARE GONNA BE HELLA CONFUSED WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPPIES SO STAY CALM FAMM.~~

~~That is right, I plan on continuing this story!!! BUT, it is not going to be your average continuation, meh friend. No, you see, I am going for a different approach.~~

~~The continuation of this story will be a, drumroll please:~~

~~*DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA*~~

~~SERIES OF ONE SHOTS!!!!~~

~~Basically, this won't be a story where every chapp leads off from the end of the last one, nor will they be that much related to each other unless I specify so.~~

~~So, some will me situations our lovely couples get in *wink*, some will be other stuff *wink wink*, and some will be... other... STUFF * WINK WINK WINK*~~

~~DOES THIS MEAN THERE WILL NOT BE A LOVELY ROMANTICAL AND BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN ROMANCE THAT WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF? NO. (but I don't know if I can really knock your socks off it's not like I'm Jesus or somethin)~~

~~It will kind of be like The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (if you know what this is and what I mean, you have my respect and I will read every one of your stories just for the heck of it), where the episodes are at different points in time, some even happening before the chapps ahead of it. If I decide I am to stop writing one-shots with this story *keep in mind I might never do this, and you will see why in a bit*, I will most likely (or not cause I'm lazy) make a list of what order you should read chapters in if you decide to read again (I'll love you) or if you are new to this story, in which case this chapter isn't as important as it is now in real time.~~

~~BENEFITS OF THIS TYPE OF STORY MEH BROS::~~

~~1) I GET TO WRITE AND SHARE MY IDEAS EASILY!! My ADHD brain doesn't come up with storylines; no, it comes up with story scenes and after listing them out, I create a plot. I'll let you in on a secret: not a good plan.~~

~~2) ITS MORE FUN AND RANDOM THAT WAY! Now, the characters can make a reference to a scene or memory, and in a later chappy, you can see and read the full story!~~

~~3) *I think you guys will like this one* YOU GUYS CAN SEND ME HEAD CANNONS OR EVEN CHAPPIES TO POST!!! Now, I am picky. I won't be able to write every headcanon, nor will I be able to pick ANY chappy you send me without reading it over many times and editing it (so it doesn't interfere with the vague storyline I have). I think it would b a great idea to post chapps you guys write often, cause that makes my story more fun :D !! But, if you send me a head cannon I like but don't this I can make a chapter out of, I will make a promise to feature it in the notes section on the chappies!!~~

~~YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!~~

~~Now, I know this story isn't that popular. And I also know most people won't send me stuff -at least not for a long time (UNLESS YOU SHARE THIS WITH YOUR FRIENDS OR MAKE IT POPULAR-, but this is the plan I am going with for now, even if I'm just talking to like 5 people right now. But, I will admit, the fewer people there are actually reading, the slower these chapters will get {chapters, cause this part is serious}. It's not that I'm writing for likes and reviews and bookmarks and kudos (EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE HEAVILY APPRECIATED). I actually enjoy writing, but the more people there are expecting and wanting more chappies, the more I can stay on track and want to write more.~~

~~FE-UW! THAT got serious!~~

 

_**OK. STOP HERE, I GUESS. IF YOU WANT. KOOL.** _

AND NOW... WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN REALLY STICKING IT OUT FOR... THE LITTLE DRABBLE CONTINUATION!!!!(YAH, this is continuing from the last chappy)!!!!!!

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 

In the dark room, the moon's rays illuminated Gajeel pinning Levy's arms above her head with one hand, worshipping the smaller girl's mouth with his. Arching her back, the bluenette's bare chest pressed against her shirtless classmate. Her short skirt hiked up against her pale skin, showing her royal blue undergarment.

Gajeel's tongue glided along the swollen pink lips, the ones desperately gasping for more. His rough and calloused hand slowly made its way up her leg, past her knee, gripping Levy's thigh as if it were his lifeline. He bit her lip, pulling her closer until he could taste the metallic flavor of the girl's sweet blood. Moving his hand up, he fingered the moist, lacy cotton that separated him from his treasure. Using his thumb, he pressed against the swollen bulb in Levy's folds, making the girl moan in pleasure. He pulled away, whispering sexy nothings in her ear. Levy shuddered in anticipation for all the promises he would make come true using his body on hers.

The air was suffocatingly hot, hair sticking to bare backs and necks. Levy could  _feel_  the strain in her classmates pants, wishing for release.

Red eyes locked with brown, the only sound filling the area being Levy's mews of desire. He attacked her neck once again, sucking and nipping on the sensitive part of Levy's neck just right, making her yelp his name.

"Levy," He groaned into her sweat glistened neck.

"G-Gajeel!" She shuddered, moaning as he sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a prominent mark in the morning.

"Ophmn mph HmmM," He mumbled into her jaw, only an inch away from her ear.

"What?" She gasped out, grinding more into his active hand, touching places normally hidden between layers of clothes.

"Open your door," He whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

"MmmHmm, open my door," She said, not really thinking. Only feeling his defined six pack against her erect rosy nipples.

"Eww, what the fuck?" He mumbled, pulling away from her. She watched confused as his faced morphed from one of desire to one of irritation. "Open your door, Levy!" He insisted.

"What are you talking about-"

He screeched, in a feminine voice that did not sound like his,  _" **Levy,**_ ** _WAKE UP!!_** _"_

**ｏ~(≧∇≦)~ｏ**

Levy shot up out of her slumber, successfully tangling herself in her red sheets, and rolling off her bed.

 _THUMP_.

With a groan, Levy looked up to see her blond best friend laughing her head off on the other side of her backyard balcony doors, only a few feet across from her bed. Grumbling a string of curse words, she begrudgingly reached to the balcony door. Once she unlocked it for Lucy to come back in -who was still laughing hysterically-, Levy only shuffled back and flopped onto her bed, still tangled in a mess of sheets.

"Uh. no. You are waking up now." Lucy said once her laughter died down. With one hand on her hip, she snatched a pillow from under Levy's head, making her groan in discomfort. "You are going to get out of that heap of bedsheets, go brush your teeth, and get a hair brush before someone mistakes you for the new Thing in The Cat and The Hat," she ranted, gesturing to Levy's wild blue hair and red covers wrapped around her.

Levy didn't even move. "Or..." Lucy continued with a hidden smirk. "We can just talk about why you were moaning in your sleep and suggested that I can  _open your door_." At this, Levy shot up out of bed for the second time today, jumping out of her bedspread and running to the bathroom, a face as red as her pillow case.

"How and why the hell did you Mission Impossible your way up on the second-floor balcony, anyway?" Levy asked, now sitting on the edge of her messy bed. After going through her morning procedures (while Lucy raided her fridge, finding some cut watermelon cubes she was currently munching on), Levy explained exactly what happened last night -3 times- while changing into a casual sweats and a tank top, and is currently brushing a comb through her blue hair. Lucy sat across the room on Levy's rolling desk chair, gliding from one side of the room to the other while trying not to make a mess with her snack.

"I  _was_ standing outside your house  _banging_ on you door for a good 10 minutes before I realized you did get home around 11:40. I climbed up those vines you got going on outside. Pretty convenient, I might add." Lucy smirked, taking a jab at the last words Gajeel had told her.

"It was that late?" Levy thought out loud, ignoring Lucy's backhand comment and not expecting a reply.

But,  _of course,_ this is Lucy she's talking to.

"Time does fly when you get assaulted then escorted by your crush." She said in a  _tsk tsk_ voice, making an innocent face while swallowing another cut piece of her fruit.

"S-Shut up!" Levy defended, only making Lucy grin at her with puffed up cheeks filled with her juicy snack. "I'm not crushing on Gajeel. Like I told you; he kissed me to get out of a nasty situation. He told me it was a one-time thing and to calm down about it. Even brushed it off 3 seconds after it happened. Who does that anyway?" Levy got up to put her comb on the desk Lucy sat at and plucked a watermelon cube off the blondes plate. Lucy gave a small wine when Levy munched angrily on the food.

"Um, cool and collected heartless people?" Lucy asked while Levy sat back down with a huff. She really wanted, though, to bring up the lewd dream Levy seemed to have but didn't get the chance as the bluenette continued.

"He is, isn't he? Didn't even look the least bit fazed as he slanted off, after mention he now knows where I live and that I live alone right now. Said it was  _convenient_  too!" Levy fumed, making up her bed. "How is me living alone a good thing when it was a one-time thing, huh?" She mumbled to herself, and Lucy had to stop rolling around and strain her ears to hear it.

"But," Lucy dragged out the word. Lucy gave her friend a _look_ , grinning like mad. "It was a good kiss, right?"

 

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Besides the little part in chapter one, I literally have no experience in writing more "mature" scenes. The only experience I have is reading stories by **[sciencefictioness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness)**  and  **[Takara_Phoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix) (click to see their AMAZEBALLS stories) (YES, my #2 fandom is Percy Jackson & etc)**!! Please tell me how to make this abomination better ;-;

 

But yerrr, thats it for now. Notes will be relatively small, unless I am showing someones head cannon. And, if you were one of the first to read my story, you can see that I have now added a few more tags, and more will come as chapters go on.

**I RECENTLY POSTED A NALU ONE SHOT CALLED[Weirdo.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4772450) AND I WANT YOU TO READ IT.**

 

_**AND NOW THATS IT!!! Arigatō, Min'na! (Thanks everyone!)** _

 

 


	3. Rogue's (Mis)Fourtune I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look its only been like 4 months since I updated...
> 
> I have no words. Sorry about that.
> 
> SO, HERE IS THE START OF ROGUE THE BEAUTIFUL'S PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so each chapter will have its main focus on 1 or 2 characters (mostly a pairing) with a few exceptions, and these will have the same titles (so chapters focusing rogue and sting with have the title Rogue's (Mis)Fortune) and then the chapter number) I also will change the name of the first chapter AND THE TITLE soon, (from Book of Steel to IDK YET) so it will go along that new rule^^^
> 
> welp.
> 
> lets get started, shall we? (BTW this chapter may be quite a bit boring but that depends on you)

Levy received an ominous - but not really that ominous - text the next morning, at the same time as a select few other students. 

 

The reactions of those who received said text, however, were not so much the same.

 

My favorite would have to be from the only male to receive this message - the only male who has a legitimate reason to chuck himself head first out of a window any time he received a text message from that certain group chat.

 

But that is a story for another time, isn't it?

 

Rogue Cheney gave his cat, Frosh, one of the biggest scares of their year when he accidently swallowed then proceeded choked on his scolding hot coffee, banging his fist on the table and groaning like he just wanted everything to end. _WHAT THE HELL_ , he repeated over and over in his head, clawing this way to the sink and resembling a dying owl as he turned to head to get the water flowing out of the tiny faucet. The cool water was a pleasant relief, even if a little bit of it did miss his gasping mouth. Rogue made a mental note to groan again when his throat stopped hurting because he felt a few drops of the trickling liquid slide down his pale neck and into his shirt. He immediately tensed up and let out a tiny gasp when one of the adventurous drops slid down until it hit his nipple, quickly grabbing his shirt to dry the water that spilled. Rogue made another mental note to groan a second time but in embarrassment, even if no one but Frosh was around to see the entire exchange. But when Rogue turned around to see Frosh holding a paw to his mouth and silently shaking, he figured he could just groan in embarrassment now. Which he did.

 

Rogue took a look around his smaller than average household kitchen in search of the musty yellow frayed rag to clean up the coffee that sloshed out during his mini heart attack. As Rogue attempted to clean up with the dirty cloth, he thought about the message he got.

 

_**!!! GC (Guidance Counselor) Room. Free Period. Code: HOT PINK!** _

 

Rogue allowed his, what 3rd? 4th? 5th maybe groan of the day drag itself out of his mouth when he sat down on the low counter. Even after around 2 or 3 weeks of the crap he has been mercilessly thrust into, he still didn't understand many things about the make-shift group he guesses he's now a part of; one of the main things being these "Codes" that have appeared on numerous occasions. But judging from the first three exclamation points, Rogue already knew that this might be something he doesn't want to miss.

 

Rogue sat there contemplating life and grieving over his completely wasted coffee for a good 5 minutes before heaving a sigh and reluctantly getting up, moping to his room. He looked around for a moment, before deciding on locking the bedroom door as he changed.  _ This is pointless _ , he thought as he flicked the three deadbolts to secure himself, but nevertheless, he felt just a bit more at ease.  _ You are a freak, after all.  _ _ Freak, weird, little bitch-  _ Rogue mused the meanings and implications of the titles he has been called with an emotionless face while he turned away from the mirror as he took off his night clothes.

 

If there was one thing he liked more than despised at the school, it would have to be the very lax dress code; which is a specific cloth brooch that signified your grade and class being prominent on your clothing all day every day. Dressing in his usual attire; black practically-skinny jeans, black and white sort-of-worn converses, black long-sleeve t-shirt with band logo (today it seemed to be Minerva), black high collar jacket with today a white and black sabertooth lion on the back; as quickly as possible, Rogue considered how his day would go.

 

Unlike the girls whose schedules all managed to magically coordinate most of the time, Rogue, in fact _**(NANODAYO, i can't even i'm sorry)**_ , did not have a free period today. That most likely wouldn't stop their Guidance Counselor, if she was in on it, from somehow getting him out of class, though. Rogue also did not know which period they had free, so unless they bombarded him between classes, he didn't even know what class he could potentially be taken out of.  _ Great... I just hope it's not Art... _

 

With less than happy thoughts on his mind, Rogue grabbed his bag, preparing for life. Or his life, to be exact.

 

\--------

 

It was only around 11 o'clock and Rogue wanted to laugh at how much he felt like crying right now. As first introduced this morning, which his throat was still very sore from, by the way, luck was not on his side today. 

 

He along with the rest of his 3rd-period class groaned and whined when our dick-of-a-sensei smiled a sarcastically bright smile and announced today there was gonna be a pop quiz. However, when the sensei got up to hand out papers, the phone -that damn phone- decided to start ringing, making him pause in his tracks. 

 

When he went to go answer it, whispers broke out. Personally, Rogue thought it would be something that the sensei had to share with the class, like it usually would be. 

 

But today, sadly, is not a usual day. 

 

At first, the conversation went relatively normal. 

 

“Um, hello?”

 

…

 

“Yes.”

 

… The sensei’s eyes swept over the classroom before he replied. 

 

“Yes.”

 

…

 

“Is this immediate? the students are taking-”

 

He flinched. …

 

“But-”

 

…But then, his shoulders tensed and he seemed to get closer to the phone as if we couldn’t see him having the conversation. A light awkward blushed adorned his chubby cheeks. 

 

“Oh, how unfortunate…”

 

“I-I understand. Goodbye.”

 

The he took a deep breath, then turned around and faced exactly in Rogue's direction, but quickly averted his eyes and shifted on his feet. Rogue already knew that this could not ever have a good outcome. "Uh - Rogue Cheney?" _ I'm so fucked _ \- "The Guidance Counselor is ready to see you about your - uh, -"

 

"DON'T!" Rogue quickly shouted. Scrambling to shove his stuff into his school bag, Rogue hesitantly looked up and continued awkwardly. "I-I mean... I really don't want to know what story she made up this time if you please." Keep a cool head, get out of the situation, keep a cool head, get out of the situation...

 

The sensei looked relieved, probably because Rogue clarified that whatever the fuck she told him was fake, and quickly pointed to the door.

 

Eyes and mouths followed him to the door, and Rogue could only hear the pound of his heart, feet, and the whispers that broke out. Fucking great. His steps seemed to echo as he stepped in front the door, and when he walked out and closed it, the sound of the bang resonated.

 

The Guidance Counselor, Cana Alberona, had a well-known back of making  _ horribly fucking _ embarrassing stories when she needed to take students out of class, the best of the best saved for Rogue especially. The worst part is, she is  _ horribly fucking  _ good at observing people, noting and making predictions about how they could act in the future. Example? She noticed how Rogue tend to shift in his seat a lot when foreboding the future -how does one even notice that?- and so one day when Rogue received his second or third text from the group chat, she told the sensei at the time “we need to talk about his unethical ‘ _ brotherly love’  _ problem” and so on, and when the sensei saw his uncomfortably shifting in his seat, she turned a very bright red with a scowl and told him to leave immediately. Needless to say, that class is a very awkward one for Rogue while the sensei blushes every time he raises his hand, obviously thinking very unethical thoughts about him doing  _ unethical  _ things with a family member  _ that doesn’t fucking exist _ . 

 

Yes, if you were wondering, Rogue does tend to get angry with some experiences. 

 

While Rogue blindly reminisces on his past, another figure, for an unknown (for now, at least) reason, had just rushed out of a dark classroom and into the hallway.

 

Rogue could spare you the details of how it felt like a shojo manga, where time slows and the two felt like they were the only two people in the world. Where Rogue nearly felt a gust of air while he realized this is it, this is the person I will love and grow wrinkly with.

 

Because it didn’t.

 

It felt like Rogue, lost in his own thoughts, was mildly surprised yet felt nothing when a random door slammed open, then closed. Rogue barely even looked up when he heard a little paint and a small curse, and couldn’t care less when someone's, anyone's footsteps started to echo in the hallway.

 

If he had, he would have realized that person was wobbling a bit, would have realized their steps were clumsy and the guy looked like he just had the greatest shock of his life. He would have realized that this person, too, was spaced out and would not realize he was in the hallway until it was too late.

 

Until one second they were feet apart, another second their limbs were somehow tangled and Rogue was the one falling backward, gravity deciding to send Mr. Stranger on top of him too. 

 

For a second, Rogue, even though falling and  most likely going to hit his head, was in a strange way, calm.  _ I’ve hit my head before _ , he thought.  _ People, many people, have hit my head before. This might not even hurt that much. I probably know what this feels like. On a brighter note, Mr. Stranger seems to have some really beautiful blue eyes- _

 

_ Fuck _ , Rogue then woke up.  _ I don’t know or want to know what hitting my head feels like right now oh my god this really going to fucking hurt isn’t it- _ Rogue bit his lip, trying somehow to distract himself from the pain that was surely about to come.

 

**THUMP**

 

~Let's pause and get the picture, shall we? 

 

In this moment of time, the back of Rogue’s head, along with his shoulder blades, have collided with the floor, but in this millisecond where we have paused, the pain has not registered yet. Because of the angle you-know-but-Rogue-doesn’t-know-who fell with him, Rogue's knees were bent and against Stranger. With Stranger, since he fell forward, his hands have already landed. On each side of Rogue's head. Stranger hovers over Rogue, with his knee already on the floor, spreading Rogue’s legs apart even more than the fall. Their heads are probably a few -maybe 5 or 6 - inches apart. And while Rogue’s eyes are closed and waiting for the impact about to happen, the Strangers blue eyes are wide, taking in every little detail of Rogues face, ~~including how he’s biting his lips and oh my god~~ ~

 

Milliseconds later, the pain registered and out of what Rogue guessed to be God fucking with him since he doesn't believe in him, Rogue’s back involuntarily arched him into the strangers. And in a  _ glorious _ bout of instinct (since Rogue, looking back on it, could not give any more fucks to how much this situation would haunt him) - “ _ Fuck _ -!” The two of them froze in the very compromising position. Sexy Stranger Dude’s very wide eyes bored into Rogue’s, his cheeks microscopically tinted red while Rogue was starting to get a full on flush. Yes, in said glorious moment, Rogue’s dry and raspy voice which has been sounding like crap all day, chose this one moment to actually sound good, like he just woke up from an active night. 

 

_ Okay _ , Rogue thought.  _ I don’t even blame him for freezing now. Why the hell do I sound like a fucking pornstar at this worse possible point in time!  _

 

Mr. Sexy Stranger’s eyes were now full blown, and Rogue could literally feel his slightly heavy breathing tickle his neck. Rogue slowly but surely plopped his back on the ground, and after what felt like hours of a staring contest but what could have really only been less than three seconds, reality set in with an extremely heavy blush on Rogue's face. 

  
Oh my god _ohmygodohmygodohmygod **ohmyflippengoddd**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened.
> 
> god i feel like crap right now XD and if you got that nanodayo reference well i send good luck your way
> 
> umm... ideas for other pairings?!? AND NATSU IS A SPECIAL CASE CAUSE HE IS JUST TOO MUCH SO DONT TALK ABOUT HIM. EVER. HE IS DESTINED TO BE THIS STORIES WING MAN.(maybe)


End file.
